


When You Can't Locate a Bandit, The Best Place to Find Him is at the Bank..

by Starlight-Traveler (TheMysteryWriter), TheMysteryWriter



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Banker's having a bad day, Face to face with the grim reaper, Faceless is terrifying but not stupid, Faceless really wants to find Bandit, Gen, Intimidation, Lookout wasn't doing his job, That's about all the tags I can think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/Starlight-Traveler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/TheMysteryWriter
Summary: Banker comes face to face with the Faceless Bandit.Short fic inspired by @Fluffiverse's picture on Twitter: https://twitter.com/fIuffiverse/status/1176669874736762881?s=20





	When You Can't Locate a Bandit, The Best Place to Find Him is at the Bank..

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible titles aside, hey! So this is fun. Got a short Showdown Bandit fic for all of you today! If there are any errors contained within, my apologies! 
> 
> I got inspired by some fanart on Twitter, and well, this is what came of it. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Oh, I also have a headcanon Banker drinks tea to keep himself sane amongst all the chaos in the valley. Thought I should mention that since it's referenced here. ^^  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't quite sure how he got into this situation; if Lookout just wasn't doing his job, or was taking a ten minute lunch break, or if it was just dirty rotten luck that the one time Banker decided to leave his station to check on something that was bugging him, **_HE_** decided to show up. But by the time he saw the world shifting into film colors and heard the echoing thud of something heavy hitting the ground behind him, it was too late to hide.

Banker whirled around fast enough to get whiplash and looked up in fear as the wanted outlaw of the valley, Faceless Bandit himself, approached him with purpose in his step. Having no where to run, completely backed into a corner, all he could do was cower back and fold his hands together before him, sputtering prayers and begging aloud for this not to be how his life ended.

Faceless Bandit didn’t seem to care about his pleas for mercy though, outright ignoring them altogether as he loomed over him like a menacing shadow, blotting out all light from above. Banker couldn’t tell if he was looking at him or not- the err.. lack of eyes made it very hard to tell- but he certainly addressed him with a grating, sinister voice that made him flinch away. **_“Bandit. Where is he?”_**

Banker trembled. He must have seen him interacting with him at some point when Bandit came by his place to save. Oh just his luck! He tried to speak, but his tongue felt tied and thick as cotton. He couldn’t get out more than a brief stammer. 

His lack of distinct words seemed to irritate the larger than life puppet, and Banker squeaked as he was seized by the necktie and dragged forward off the ground, face to face with the tattered grim reaper, all while a very sharp and very rusty scythe blade gleamed and shone in the light, aiming it's serrated edge dangerously close to his delicate strings hanging overhead. Banker felt a shudder wrack his entire body, and did his best not to move lest he accidentally get one of them sliced. He couldn’t stop his trembling limbs much though as Faceless Bandit pulled him closer and closer until he could smell the stench of old rotting hickory and oak wood wafting off of him like a heavy cologne; till he could see the shadows on his face darkening in annoyance.

**_“I will not ask again.”_** His voice was on the edge of a snarl, dark and low, like he was summoning it up from the pits of hell itself. **_“Where. Is. Bandit.”_**

_“Ah.. um..!”_ Banker stammered again, sure if he had a heart, it would be pounding out of his chest by now. But the scythe tightening around his precious life source and the scars narrowing on the Bandit lookalike's face forced him to put aside his fear for the sake of his life. 

He swallowed hard, sure it was loud enough that his captor could hear it, before forcing himself to speak. “I-I don’t know, M-M-Mr. Faceless Bandit sir! H-he d-d-doesn't tell me where he’s going! Just stops by f-from time to time and is off again just like that!” He desperately hoped that this answer would appease the outlaw, despite it probably not being the one he wanted to hear.

Seconds ticked by, but they felt like years stretching into eternity. Faceless Bandit didn’t move, didn’t show any signs of what he was thinking, just staring him down with his disturbing lack of facial features, which Banker had to keep himself from looking away from in fear he would offend him and earn a hangman's fate in reward. He was sure sweat was dripping down his wooden forehead as the air grew thick like well-aged cheese, and he tensely awaited his executioner’s decision.

Then suddenly, like the world taking a breath again, **_“Hmph.”_**

The scythe pulled away from his strings in one easy movement. Banker found his feet touching the floor again as he was set back down- far more gently than he thought he would be- before being brushed off by said puppet like the Bandit lookalike had gotten dust on him, leaving behind an icy chill. _Brrh..!_ Was it possible for a puppet to feel so cold..?

A pause, then the outlaw lifted his head, (he would assume) looking down at Banker in a manner that said he was expecting something from him in exchange for letting him live. **_“He comes through again, you let me know.”_** He said in a commanding manner, and Banker felt trapped and unable to argue, not that said puppet seemed to have any interest in waiting for a reply as he turned back around with his heavy scythe in hand and started walking away. **_“I’ll be 'round again soon enough..”_**

Banker felt his knees go weak and fell to the floor in relief as he was (for the moment) spared by the grim reaper. He exhaled a shaky breath as the threat disappeared in a cloud of smoke, vanishing without a trace and returning the world to normal again, then groaned when he realized he would be back, specifically for him. 

“O-oh dear.. what have I gotten myself into now??” He questioned aloud, covering his face and wagging it in dismay over the whole situation. 

He was going to need to a whole lot more tea to deal with this.. 


End file.
